Steam Heat
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Adommy oneshot based around a spa, and getting steamy in the hot tub. What else do you need :)


Steam Heat

Authors Note: It all started with a tweet, a shady tweet. (lol) When Tommy thanked his doctor for fixing his back and the following photoshop picture that hit on twitter hours later. The title is a nod to my theatre company and the dance routine we are sweating blood over at the moment trying to get right for our show in two weeks time. Hoping if I attach it to something I actually enjoy it will help. Anyway on with the sexiness.

Tommy rubbed his shoulder trying to ignore the constant stabbing pain in his back everytime he moved. He'd been recording solidly for months now, long hours for various bands not just Adam's. Barely getting a spare moment to himself to even catch a few hours sleep. It was a good thing he already suffered from insomnia or he would never have survived.

Even so there was a dull ache of exhaustion between his eyes, along with the agony in his back. Leaning against the wall waiting for Adam to start the sound check his eyes started to flutter closed as his body was edging towards the limits of even caffeine and sugar to keep him awake and aware.

Adam nudged him noticing how his guitarist flinched at the tiny motion. "When did you last sleep?" he asked softly.

Tommy shrugged groaning as that caused yet more pain. "A while." He admitted.

"You need to crash man and soon, and you need to fix your shoulder before it gets any worse." He insisted, his fingers lightly prodding the wound to see how far it spread. Concern spread at the wincing under the brief touch.

"I will be fine." Tommy grumbled.

Adam shook his head and carried on with the sound check, watching the blonde the whole time. Even missing a few of his vocal cues in the process, the boy was family he wasn't gonna ignore the fact he needed help. The blonde was swaying on his feet looking like he could collapse any moment. The strumming of the guitar was robotic, chaotic, nothing like his usual amazing talent. A few times he looked like he was almost asleep on his feet.

Adam called the rehursals early, watching at Tommy slowly packed his things away. "Wait for me Ratliff." He ordered as the rest started to leave.

Tommy sagged and collapsed onto a nearby bench. "Just sack me if you are going to, I'm too damn tired to care anymore." He said as soon as they were alone.

"Why on earth would I want to fire you?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired, moody and pretty unimpressive." He sighed.

Adam shook his head, "You have lost your mojo kitty that's for sure. You need to chill out, relax and rediscover the good in this life style. And to get checked over to make sure you are still fit to play. I'm suspending you from the band until you start taking care of yourself again."

Tommy nodded looking tearful, "I'm sorry I just never seem to get a free second anymore."

"I know, these tour are rough and you are recording as well. I'm surprised you are holding up as well as you are. I certainly didn't in my first few shows. I wanted to go home every other day, cry myself to sleep over a tub of ice cream and a few dvds every night." He answered.

"That actually sounds damn fine right now." The blonde admitted, "And a really long hot bath."

Adam smiled, "I have a better idea, come with me." He dragged his friend away to a nearby favourite spa of his, booking the place out as it was completely out of hours.

Tommy groaned, "Oh man why this girly shit?"

"Oh hush they will fix your little problem for you." He commented distracted signing paperwork.

Tommy's face brightened, "Oh its 'that' kinda spa!"

Adam didn't quite catch on what he meant at first, "Ewww! No! You sick pervert" I meant your back."

The blonde pouted, "The other kind would have been much more fun."

"You are impossible!" he complained.

"What?" kitty asked, "Its been a really long tour and I'm horny."

"You and me both." His boss sighed.

They went inside and undressed changing into robes provided. Stripping off infront of each other without a concern, they were used to fast costume changes on stage and seeing each other half dressed. Although Adam couldn't help but notice that Tommy did have rather a 'problem' on his hands, however tired he felt. He wondered when the boy had last taken any time off at all from work. He hadn't even joined them at after parties in longer then he could remember.

They lay on the low beds enjoying the back rub, well Adam was at least. Tommy was wincing every time he was touched. After a few moments of his injury being carefully assessed they started on the serious work. Feeling along the vertibra until they found the issue and skillfully snapped it back into place followed by a stream of blue language from the boy.

Adam smiled, burying his face into the bed so he wouldn't start laughing. He hadn't realized just how foul mouthed his friend was. When the abuse settled down again into a more quiet mumble he stole another peek across. Seeing the blondes eyes closing as the touch grew more gentle working away at the knots in his back. A contented soft moan escaped his lips that made Adam shiver with longing.

It was no secret that Thomas was completely his type, at first he had backed off as his friend was straight. Then he had discovered much to his surprise by walking in on him with another man laying on their bed kissing that he might be more curvy. He ahd rushed back out of the room in embarrassment to the nearest bar to get wasted trying to blot the image out of his mind. Tommy had found him long hours later nearly falling off his bar stool and they had talked for a while. Tommy did like girls sure enough, but since being with the band he had started to question himself and had wanted to experiment a little. See how he really felt about thing, but he hadn't been ready for anyone to know yet. Adam had sworn to keep the secret and he had.

Just knowing personally however that the blonde may swing his way had sent him questioning how he felt about that elf like blonde angel. The sensual fever kisses didn't help either nor did the sexual displays between them on stage. However if he took them out Tommy would demand to know what was wrong, and that would just make everything worse.

He tried to ignore the growing itch inside of him at the sighing and moaning glitter kitty next to him. Trying to think of something, anything other then that naked sexy back laid out in front of him. This was about making his guitarist feel better, not about hjis own needs. Although at the back of his mind a dark thought surfaced that maybe it would make him feel better!

Tommy did look so calm, so chilled out, yawning softly as the treatment ended and they were left to dress. He stretched lazily, circling his shoulder feeling it click nicely into place again. "Damn that feels amazing." He said quietly, "Thanks man."

Adam smiled, "I'm glad this has helped you out."

"You could help me out more." He laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on lets go enjoy the whirlpool and the pool. It looks fantastic." His personality had changed dramatically in this last hour, he seemed so happy now. Almost playful in nature again like the kitty they always joked about.

Adam nodded and carefully arranged his shorts and robe to hide himself without the other man noticing. Willing himself to try and calm down, hating his body for betraying him. He slunk into the whirlpool quickly letting the blonde swim a few slow laps of the pool. The great advantage of being a star was when he could book a whole place out when he wanted some privacy from the paps. Watching him swimming however wasb;t really helping his situation in the slightest. Tommy's skin glistening in the subdued lighting and water droplets was almost too much to resist.

"Whats wrong with you?" the blonde asked, coming over to sip one of the fruity rum cocktails that had been left out for them.

"Nothing just relaxing." Adam said, moving slightly further away sipping his own drink hoping his bulge was hidden under the bubbly water which was soothing his skin.

"Something is wrong man, you shouldn't be so tense." He pushed slamming down on the underwater bench next to his friend.

"I told you there nothing wrong, I'm just not in the mood to be lazing around in a stupid pool." Adam grouched standing to get out before they both got in trouble.

Tommy stood at the same time to stop him and then the reason for his mood because clear as they accidently brushed together. "Oh." He said quietly looking down.

The dark haired man started at the bottom of the pool, "Sorry I know you are only questioning your sexuality and I have no right at all to look at you in that way, but damn it this is torture being so close to you when you are everything I find attractive in a man. Body, mind and blasted spirit."

Tommy stared at him, "And meeting who do you think was the reason for me to start questioning myself?"

Adam's forehead wrinkled as the words sunk in, "Me?"

"You." The blonde answered firmly, pressing him into the side of the pool to kiss him thoroughly.

Adam didn't resist in the slightest, he was far too far gone now. Pulling him closer to claim his mouth back in return. The warm water adding extra edge to the passion they were feeling. Swimming trunks only lasted a moment before Adam stripped them both naked. Pressing Tommy into a seating position to torement him as he kissed down his neck. The groans he had so enjoyed ealier were quick to return. "You cheap slut." He murmered as he kissed and bit the soft flesh marking his new lover as his own.

"So would you be if you had waiting four years to be fucked by Adam bloody Lambert. Sitting there silently through countless bullshit relationships waiting for him to wake up and smell the hotty under his nose the whole time!" he cursed, pulling his bosses head up to ravage his mouth.

"I always noticed the hotty, I just didn't think he was interested." He murmered back rubbing their aching lengths together.

Tommy moaned louder biting Adam's neck so hard he drew blood. "I let you mouth rape me on stage every single night and grope me. I told you that I was okay with you touching me and stuff. What did you think 'AND STUFF' meant? Am I forced to shout screw me Lambert infront of the world?"

"That would kinda be nice actually." He chuckled rubbing his fingers gently across their tips.

"Oh man that's good." The blonde breathed burying his head in the others neck.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Adam asked gently massaging.

"Oh man!" he moaned again, "You are making it really hard to focas right now."

"Hard is good." He teased, bucking the boys crotch out of the water enough to go down on him.

"You are going to be the death of me." He complained, even so he bucked willingly into the actions. Stroking his hand's across his back digging his nails in firmly.

"Answer the question." He said calmly, rolling his tongue across the tip again.

Tommy lurched into the touch violently, desperate for more. "Yes, a few I wanted to know what to do. I wanted to be good for you. Fuck Adam, enough teasing already!"

Adam came up for air to kiss him, "I thought kitty liked to play?"

"I'm horny as hell Lambert, just put me out of my misery please." He urged between those hungry kisses.

"I would have to get some condoms." He pointed out.

"I got checked just before the tour and I haven't been with anyone since." Tommy commented.

He nodded, "The same, do you trust me enough to go without?"

The blonde growled, "Fuck me already you bastard, am I not making it clear that I do?" He grabbed Adam's cock roughly stroking it.

He sighed in pleasure at the wonderful sensation running through him. "Damn you kitty, I need you." He wasted no more time before starting to prepair his lover. He was tight, but not as much as the other had feared. The warm water relaxing the muscles nicely, two fingers slipped in easily reducing Tommy to a series of breathless moans as the third slid in beside them. Adam breathed in the scent of their need, getting almost high off of it. He could feel his desire pushing him to rush this, he tried to fight his nature and take it slower. To pleasure his lover in every way possible driving his fingers in time and time again pushing him even higher. He was barely holding onto even a thinly veiled control right now.

"Adam please." He squealed.

He gave in, pulling his fingers out roughly and forcing his way inside a lot less gently then he would have liked to. "Thomas you feel like bloody heavon." He complained, resting a moment.

Tommy clinging to him, wrapping his legs around Adam's back. He kissed him, taking his nipple ring into his mouth suckling as they fell into a steady rythem together. d\eep thrusts taking them both to nirvana. Passionate kisses leaving them gasping for air. Tommy pushing him to go faster, Adam slamming him into the side of the tub so hard he would be covered in bruises tomorrow. Their moans joining together into a stream that would put a porno movie to shame.

Adam working kisses across his neck and chest, stroking his thighs in slow lazy circles. Teasing him in every way his perverted little mind could think of until with a earth shattering moan the blonde came. Adam pressing harder trying to force him into the ultimate orgasum burying himself up to the hilt, finding his own form of peace as well. Pulling out slowly and collapsing onto the seat exhausted.

"And I thought spa days were to relax." Tommy joked quietly still breathing heavily.

"Your tension is gone isn't it?" Adam smiled, "I'm sure given a few moments rest I could try again if you wanted to."

Tommy poked him and stole a kiss, "You know you are gonna have to pay to have the pool cleaned right?"

He shrugged, "It was well worth it." Dragging him into a deeper kiss, "If I gotta pay to clean the pool, we better enjoy this some more."

"Yes boss." The blonde chuckled.

A long time later they were sprawled out on Adam's bed watching Velvet Goldmine, half empty take out boxes and beer bottles everywhere along with a now dry bottle of whisky. Tommy cuddled deeply into Adam's lap completely at peace. "Thanks for today, I needed it." He murmered half asleep.

Adam stroked his hair lazily, "I know baby, just sleep now. I know you are exhausted, I will take care of you until morning."

The blonde settled down, "I've never felt, I mean its never been like that ever. You are amazing."

He couldn't help the grin on his face, "Well you are pretty damn amazing yourself."

Tommy was sinking deep and fast finally into the deathly healing slumber he needed, but managed to slur out, Love you."

Tears prickling at his eyes, Adam choked back a sob. "Love you too baby."


End file.
